


Прелестный коп

by LaFer



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderswap, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFer/pseuds/LaFer
Summary: Заявка с BS-fest: "Комиссар все же приводит в исполнение свою идею и делает из Декарда фем. Реакция команды, попытки подкатить к сослуживице."
Kudos: 2
Collections: Brave Police J-Decker, Ruso, Прелестный коп





	Прелестный коп

**Author's Note:**

> Где заказчик?
> 
> Так как вышеозначенный фест давно заглох, фичок сразу идёт на всеобщее обозрение.  
> Собственно заявка и работа другого автора по ней: http://bravesaga-fest.diary.ru/p178509372.htm

Когда у мистера Тодо возникла очередная животрепещущая идея, никто не подозревал, что из этого выйдет. Аргументы влюблённого в свою работу, пиццу и чипсы инженера обычно излагались вполне разумно и актуально, а некоторые изменения в боевой тактике команды были бы только в плюс. Сама команда, впрочем, поначалу не ведала обо всех деталях грядущих перемен — подопытной жестянкой предстояло стать кому-то одному.

Поразмыслив на досуге, Тодо пришёл к выводу, что ничто не раскроет характер и специфику мышления полицейских лучше, чем противоположные характеристики — как интеллектуальные, так и технические. Поразмыслив ещё, инженер решил обрести надёжного союзника в лице вечно окрылённого гением комиссара. Союзник, который, собственно, додумался до этого ещё раньше, как-то странно улыбнулся, но дал добро на любые эксперименты (в рамках исследования, разумеется), мужественно взяв на себя соответствующую документацию, точнее, трудновыполнимую миссию по уменьшению количества оной. Сам кандидат в герои определился спустя пять минут после начала доверительного разговора двух великих мыслителей — Вселенная, давно уже не получавшая шанса хорошо проржаться, будто специально послала им Декарда, заглянувшего в этот момент с очередным отчётом. Выслушав двух упоротых мужиков, полицейский удивился, но, заинтересовавшись, не возражал и безропотно отдал себя в руки совершенно счастливого мистера Тодо, лицо которого в этот момент могло напугать и знаменитый «песочный» мусоропереработчик. Правда, немного напрягала странная улыбка Саеджимы, но, в конце концов, чем только не вдохновляются порой эксцентричные люди! Знал бы Декард, какие у его, будем так называть, апгрейда будут последствия — ни в функцию бы не согласился.

Выход в послеоперационный онлайн был тяжёлым, словно понедельник после забористого октана в исполнении поехавшего схемой заправщика. Жбан трещал, корпус блаженствовал в раскалибровке, энергосеть сообщала о снижении потребляемого уровня, а гравитация сделала ручкой и отключилась за неуплату. Вторая попытка сесть увенчалась успехом, однако череда сообщений о замене обшивки, интеграции обновлённых частей экзо- и эндоскелета, кое-каких внутренних систем и о дополнительных протоколах только ещё больше дезориентировала отважное полицейское сознание. Стоявший напротив Тодо восхищённо-сочувственно улыбался, словно лечащий врач тяжелобольному пациенту. А потом предложил взглянуть в огромное зеркало, которое кто-то не поленился притащить в технический блок и поставить у стены как весьма, конечно, необходимую в полиции вещь. Техники и ассистенты подозрительно быстро ретировались с видимого обзора, радостно улыбаясь и волоча большой ящик на колёсах, в котором нечто металлическое исполняло драм-соло с музыкальностью пьяного товарняка, если кто видел пьяный товарняк, конечно.

Синяя фем, изумлённо пялившаяся на своё новое отражение, даже не сумела толком возмутиться, испытывая первичный конфликт между сохранившимися привычными данными и новой подпрограммой, авторитетно заявившей, что так и надо. Кроме того, корпус претерпел определённые внешние изменения. Более изящные контуры, талия, ставшая чуть тоньше, новый шлем с элегантным козырьком и ноги, которые теперь почему-то казались слишком стройными и неприлично длинными. В ответ на нерешительный вопрос мистер Тодо выдал целую тираду, из которой следовало, что, во-первых, дополнения в СИИ позволят принимать более эффективные и изворотливые решения прямо во время боя, а во-вторых, облегчённый корпус обладает большей подвижностью, быстрее трансформируется в Джей-Декера и имеет отвлекающий противника фактор в силу своего внешнего дизайна. Декард молча слушала инженера, чувствуя, что попала, но куда и каким местом — ещё не поняла. Через два дня состоялось возвращение в команду, и вот тут понимание начало проявлять себя во всей нехорошей красе.

Если Юта, предупреждённый заранее, встретил возвращение друга улыбкой, а мистер Адзума — извечным критическим скепсисом, базировавшимся на несварении желудка, то с командой дело обстояло совсем иначе. Первый же встреченный в коридоре мех, коим оказался Пауэр Джо, целую минуту восхищённо втыкал на замершую в замешательстве и, надо сказать, весьма привлекательную фем, прежде чем сообразил, что к чему.

— Декард?! Как ты похудел! — и тут же на автомате получил кулаком в челюсть, а мгновением позже — ряд извинений и сбивчивых объяснений, мол, новый корпус ещё не подстроился под новые команды, и вообще, это только эксперимент, прости, Джо, я не хотел, это боевые подпрограммы сработали, не знаю, почему, не принимай близко к сердцу.

Реакция других сослуживцев на новый статус и внешность командира имела разные вариации, но проследить определённую закономерность было делом одного совершенно ненормального дня. Каждый так или иначе стремился выразить своё внимание симпатичной фемочке, причём выразить непосредственно. И если раньше это внимание оставалось в служебно-дружеских рамках, то теперь оно начало слегка нервировать, а позже — и раздражать. Стоило полицейской войти в комнату или даже просто встать со стула, как на неё тут же устремлялись заинтересованные взгляды, а в воздухе повисала красноречивая пауза от оборванного ранее разговора. Если командир куда-то направлялась, то рядом неизменно возникал кто-то из Билд Тим, задающий вопросы невпопад и норовящий положить манипулятор на плечо, а то и куда пониже. Если Полиция всем составом принимала тяжёлый бой, то более лёгкую и изящную фем попросту оттесняли от самого опасного места действия, споря, кто будет на этот раз играть благородного Ланселота. Её явно защищали, но такой сюжетный расклад Декард, понятно, совершенно не устраивал, а потому приходилось импровизировать на ходу, активно используя новые качества корпуса вкупе с подручными средствами и налив на все инструкции разом. Один раз командира угораздило добить шибко стойкого противника метко запущенным интеллектуальным фонарём, не преминувшим в полёте высказать механическим голосом всё, что он об этом думает; в другой — неловко взмахнуть стройными ножками (позор!) и приземлиться прямо на манипуляторы чем-то очень довольному Ганмаксу, у которого фемочку быстро перехватил Дампсон, бесцеремонно впихнувший её в «безопасные окопы» в тёмной подворотне, где она в ступоре и просидела весь оставшийся бой. Ещё один случай было бы вообще лучше не вспоминать, так как его то и дело припоминали остальные — прыгнув прямо на загривок очередному меха-неприятелю, чья жуткая рожа вполне могла бы соперничать по размеру со шкафом, командир крепко зацепилась ногами за шейные топливопроводы вражины, отчаянно сжимая бёдра и прицельно простреливая ему блоки платы с близкого расстояния. Позже Декард не смогла бы точно объяснить, почему ей вообще удался такой нестандартный приём — Тодо не наврал насчёт эффективности новых протоколов и ускорившейся реакции корпуса. В бою она впервые испытала какие-то новые эмоции, более яростные и импульсивные, и, возможно, эти эмоции и помогли ей. После этого фем достали вопросами изящной физкультуры, которые прекратились только с ироничным замечанием изрядно помятого в схватке МакКрейна, что их-то квадратным корпусам такая культура ни шлака не светит. Увы, культурная команда уже прочно вбила это себе в процессоры, оставив попытки только после нескольких вывернутых сочленений и трёх сломанных дронов, ибо насчёт центра тяжести корпусов сообразительный МакКрейн, как ни прискорбно, оказался прав. Эти оплавки даже не потрудились продолжить стрельбу в тот боевой критический момент, глядя на ловкий баланс командирского корпуса разинув рты, чего раньше никогда себе не позволяли. Должностной пиетет с весёлым лязгом летел ко всем чертям, мир сходил с ума, личное пространство то и дело нарушалось, в офисе начался словесный разгильдяй, психологическое поле внутри команды накалилось и только чудом уживалось со здравой полицейской службой. Версия с перестройкой гештальт-протоколов обновлённого Джей-Декера казалась вполне приемлемой, вот только заинтересованного поведения билдтимовцев никак не объясняла. Попытки выяснить причину странного поведения сослуживцев напрямик тоже не возымели успеха — ответ либо не соответствовал заданному в лоб вопросу, либо этот самый вопрос попросту игнорировался.

Декард отнюдь не была дурой и деловито закопалась по этой теме в Интернет, предварительно закрывшись в техблоке и выдворив оттуда техников под благовидным предлогом. Полученные данные никак не утешали. Она, как ни крути, оставалась полицейским роботом (боевым роботом!), и пусть у неё заржавеют шарниры, если она ещё начнёт подчиняться этой невменяемой фигне. Она ведь не человек. В конце концов, её переконструировали именно ради улучшения стратегических и боевых характеристик (в этом она, во всяком случае, была уверена, характеристики действительно улучшились), и даже процесс привыкания к обновлённой самоидентификации и другому тону вокалайзера ничего не менял. Надо просто не обращать внимания и делать своё дело, по-прежнему сохраняя закон и порядок. Корпус привыкнет. Жаждущая зрелищ Вселенная, однако, с этими разумными доводами была не согласна, ибо толкового, разумного и логичного объяснения поведению других полицейских (таких же роботов, своих же собственных подчинённых!) спотыкающаяся в дебрях человеческой психологии фем сформулировать не смогла. Следующим предположением было банальное всеобщее любопытство, однако оно оказалось каким-то нездоровым. Кажется, комиссар рассказал далеко не всё…

Позже в один прекрасный день кто-то из этих засранцев (наверняка при поддержке тихарившегося неизвестно где Шедоумару) нанёс на командирский стул невидимый рисунок, после чего все смогли наблюдать весёлые татуировки на элегантном синем бампере, а Декард впервые испытала нестабильность обновлённого эмо-контура и — небывалое дело! — хлопнула дверью, за которой тут же послышался издевательский хохот Ганмакса, и потом безвылазно кантовалась у искренне сочувствующего Юты двое суток. (К счастью, проблему решила ближайшая автомойка, где пришлось стерпеть уже сдавленный ржач смотрителя и пожелавших сопровождать всеми уважаемую Патокичи соседей.) Кто именно это сделал, так и осталось тайной, тут не помог ни личный детективный опыт, ни недавно прочитанный Конан-Дойл. Один вежливый Дюк вроде бы вёл себя, как всегда, но зато явно скооперировался с комиссаром и инженером, которые, судя по всему, получали от своего эксперимента большое зрительское удовольствие, разве что попкорн не жрали. Декард почему-то была уверена, что они не станут вмешиваться или сдерживать команду даже при наличии очень категоричной жалобы, а с другой стороны, это была её команда, её придур… подчинённые и сослуживцы, значит, ей было и разбираться. Она надеялась, что это потихоньку пройдёт, однако ситуация со временем только усугубилась. Поначалу новоявленная фем списывала это на период всеобщей адаптации к её новому облику (сильно затянувшийся!), потом — на коллективный розыгрыш (совершенно неуместный!), а вскоре убедилась, что всё на самом деле куда более ~~рас~~ запущенно.

***

Вторая фаза идиотского фарса началась со странной коробки на столе. Симпатичные птицы на фоне сакуры, нарисованные на картонной крышке, не остановили бы решительную Декард от немедленной ликвидации потенциальной взрывчатки (в конце концов, их бравый отряд уже успел набить рожи и оскомину многим преступникам), если бы в этот момент не зашёл мистер Тодо, по обыкновению каждое утро справлявшийся о ходе эксперимента и состоянии систем.

— Постой, — Тодо остановил приготовившуюся поднять тревогу фем и неторопливо осмотрел предмет обсуждения.

— Сэр, это может быть опасно. Неизвестно, что там. Надо эвакуировать персонал и людей в ближайшем радиусе.

— Но я разбираюсь во взрывчатке, — инженер был спокоен как танкер, продолжая оглядывать красивый рисунок на стенках коробки и непринуждённо хрустя пакетиком чипсов. — В пять лет первую петарду собирал… Во-первых, сейчас взрывчатку так уже не маскируют. Во-вторых, для меня это целый ящик, а в наши дни достаточно миниатюрного заряда размером с ладонь, чтобы снести,к примеру, это здание. И, в-третьих, времена, когда взрывчатку помещали в безобидную картонную коробку, прошли — сейчас маленький заряд просто оставляется в месте, куда никто не заглянет, а взрыв потом происходит внезапно, да и эпицентр сложно вычислить. Прогресс... Так что это что угодно, но не взрывчатка.

Декард захотелось спросить, откуда мистер Тодо знает про запрещённые взрывчатые девайсы, но она промолчала. Похоже, в детективных вопросах инженер поднаторел ничуть не хуже, чем в технических.

— Тогда это может быть чем угодно. Что оно делает на моём столе?

Фем осторожно потянулась было к коробке, но Тодо уже переместился к огромному по человеческим меркам столу на гидравлической площадке и, просканировав дозиметром, бесстрашно приподнял крышку.

— Ну… думаю, это и есть ответ на твой вопрос, — на лице человека появилось странное выражение. — Кажется, это всего лишь подарок.

Золотистая оптика полицейской выразила полную растерянность. Она была готова к чему угодно — к закономерной детонации, портативному излучателю сбивающих настройки частот, химической дряни, наркотикам, радиоактивному артефакту из космоса, пакету с шокирующими уликами или даже просто чьей-то глупой шутке с выскакивающей пружиной — но не к этому.

— Подарок?

— Ага. Для тебя, — Тодо вдруг блаженно улыбнулся и переместился обратно на площадку для людей. — Тот, кто это сделал, явно хочет добиться твоего внимания и обладает большим вкусом… Ладно, мне пора.

— Но зачем кому-то понадобилось дарить мне подарки? Это Юта? Он мог и лично его принести…

— Это _твой_ подарок, тебе и разбираться, — теперь инженер казался очень довольным. — Там лежит записка. И, кстати, я совсем не думаю, что это был Юта.

В коробке оказался хрустальный шар с миниатюрной композицией внутри, представлявшей цветочный сад, синего павлина и симпатичный чайный домик. Подставка шарика была сплошным светодиодом, дававшим причудливые эффекты на разлетающихся и опадающих в наполнявшей сферу жидкости крошечных лепестках сакуры. Декард переворачивала подарок и рассматривала его со всех сторон, пока вдруг не поймала себя на восхищённой улыбке. Пользуясь временным отсутствием команды, фем быстренько сделала серьёзный фейс и поспешно спрятала шар обратно в коробку, где ещё лежали автомобильные наклейки на корпус (как будто татуировок было мало!) и уже упомянутая инженером записка на твёрдой бумаге с текстом _«Мой очаровательный командир, я хочу увидеть тебя с этим»_. Почему-то вроде бы простая и понятная фраза вогнала полицейскую в ещё большее смущение, чем сам факт подарка; в ней явно скрывался подвох — то ли намёк на внешность, то ли игривое обращение, то ли оба фактора сразу. Это было совсем, совсем не по уставу, но почему-то не вызывало гнева, заставляя чувствовать что-то… а шлак разберёт эти эмоции. Коробка обрела надёжное убежище в нижнем ящике стола, а сама Декард целый день пристально следила за подозрительно бодрыми сослуживцами, не выдаст ли кто себя как анонимного поклонника. Повышенная бдительность, однако, не принесла результатов, команда вела себя как обычно, только теперь уже открыто улыбалась и подмигивала в ответ на сосредоточенный взгляд командира, словно ожидая реакции на происходящее и окончательно перейдя ту грань субординации, за которой начиналась область наглости. Поразмыслив, полицейская тем же вечером перевезла коробку в гараж к Юте, пряча личное от греха подальше, и с тех пор периодически наблюдала за опадающими в шаре лепестками, что весьма успокаивало взвинченную в течение рабочего дня нейросеть. Это действительно было только её личным, и, несмотря на большие сомнения, исследовательские подпрограммы толкали фем к любопытству на свой синий бампер, точнее, к желанию узнать, что произойдёт дальше. В конце концов, быть объектом чьего-то галантного внимания оказалось не так уж неприятно, особенно если подобное значительно отличается от полной галиматьи на работе. И шар был очень красив…

Через три дня даритель напомнил о себе вновь, преспокойно обойдя сигнализацию и притащив в офис декоративное деревце в кадке. Закономерные вопросы, как автор не слишком лёгкого по весу подарка подружился с системой защиты и на кой чёрт полицейским роботам дерево, оставались на коллективной повестке целых три минуты, пока не выяснилось, что это ещё одно персональное подношение командиру. Все тут же взглянули на Декард, которая молча закрылась двойным фейспалмом. Испросив у Саеджимы отгул, фем под выжидательные взгляды и разъезжающиеся ухмылки отправилась лично курировать деревце в сад к Юте, ибо оставлять его у себя она никак не собиралась. Подобное пренебрежение ко второму подарку, однако, ничуть не задело анонимного дарителя; треклятое дерево упорно возвращалось в гараж каждый вечер, в то время как по утрам с не меньшим ответным упорством оттуда выселялось. В конце концов, Декард в свой законный выходной отвезла деревце в ближайший лесопарк и устроилась по возвращении в засаде, выставив сторожевые подпрограммы на максимум, однако посторонние дом не беспокоили, а вечером дерево как ни в чём ни бывало объявилось вновь, на этот раз у входа в гараж — даритель оказался очень хитрым, ловким и настойчивым. Или же попросту обладал навыками диверсанта, стелс-системой и был шлаковым флористом. Подозрения напрашивались сами собой, однако подозреваемый вроде бы уже месяц пропадал в очередной разведке и был в данный момент недоступен. Подумав, что растение должно обитать на солнце и свежем воздухе, фем сдалась и так его у входа и оставила, вызвав у Юты улыбку и наивное предположение о том, что её кто-то очень любит. Полицейская, в этот момент заправлявшаяся через верхний топливопровод, поперхнулась и расплескала на себя драгоценную жидкость, неосторожно забив верхние кулеры топливом. Солнечно улыбнувшись, мальчик убежал в гости к одноклассникам, оставив подругу на пороге в самых сумбурных чувствах.

Третий подарок окончательно сбил Декард с панталыку, хотя был, вне всякого сомнения, нужным, полезным и очень эффективным. Посыльный парнишка, припыхтевший со второй коробкой, даже не подозревал, что принёс новенький пистолет-пулемёт, собранный по спецзаказу и стрелявший гораздо убойнее стандартного полицейского пистолета. Тестирование подарка в тренировочном зале вызвало активное одобрение МакКрейна и громогласный комментарий Дампсона насчёт дарителя, у которого, видимо, с головой не всё в порядке, если он хочет завоевать женское (или, в данном случае, фемское) внимание подобным даром. И это притом, что сам он весь процессор себе сломал, обдумывая, что ещё можно подарить своей журналистке, кроме цветочков. Декард, которой подарок очень даже пришёлся по вкусу, нагрелась антеннами, возмутилась и потребовала аргументов. В итоге роботы едва не рассорились, с жаром доказывая каждый свою точку зрения. Фем вновь прямо спросила, кто из них затеял эти ухаживания, однако получила в ответ дружное «Своих не сдаём!» и совет догадаться самой. Понимая, что это по сути ещё одно расследование, только какое-то идиотское и не вписывающееся ни в какие рамки, командир молча удалилась, чувствуя, что от неё чего-то ждут. Мистер Тодо, обнаруженный сразу за дверью, клялся и божился, что автором нового внесерийного оружия является не он, и даже сумел отмазаться убедительнейшим образом. Мысль, что кто-то ради нового подарка обратился к нелегальному поставщику или сделал самостоятельный заказ из своего кармана неизвестному оружейнику, будоражила, льстила и в то же время тревожила, хотя к оружию прилагались все положенные документы, не раскрывающие, впрочем, личности конструктора. Такие серьёзные заявки на свою привлекательную личность уже нельзя было игнорировать. Прочитанное в Интернете всё больше становилось актуальным, не верить в это с каждым днём становилось всё труднее, а чувство хорошей такой подставы крепло с каждым часом. Самая главная загвоздка заключалась в том, что Декард не видела смысла отвечать поклоннику, даже не знала толком, как реагировать и смотреть команде в оптику.

Без записок дело тоже не обходилось, причём они обычно подкладывались под пресловутое дерево или же обнаруживались в самых неожиданных местах. Или присылались прямо на личный компьютер командира, исходя от блуждающих IP под анонимными прокси и ловко проникая в закрытую локальную сеть полицейского офиса. Содержание постепенно менялось от милого и пикантного до гораздо более фривольного, причём в последних двух фем приглашали на вечернюю прогулку и таинственно обещали «что-то интересное». Ни на какую прогулку Декард, конечно, не поехала, но сожаление об упущенных возможностях, взбудоражившее эмо-блок, проигнорировать было невозможно. Решив собрать все «улики» и решить наконец это дело, фем пересчитала полученные письма и подарки, сделала предположения и выводы и призадумалась. Понятно, что это развлекался кто-то из команды, но вычислить казанову своим привычным методом она впервые не сумела, потому что казанова тоже был детективом и скрывался буквально под носом, ещё и чьей-то помощью заручился. Выходило, что составить конкретный портрет дарителя нельзя — целый комплекс различных признаков не мог соответствовать кому-то одному, да и анонимность дарителю сильно помогала. И тогда Декард впервые сделала то, чего раньше не делала даже в самые эмоциональные моменты — временно отключила блок логики и полностью положилась на интуитивные подпрограммы, следуя новым протоколам. Результат вскоре не заставил себя ждать.

***

— Это вы, — спокойно произнесла командир, случайно заловив Пауэра Джо с Дрилл Боем в коридоре.

— Конечно, мы, — не сдержал иронию Джо, от нечего делать связывавший свои нунчаки в морской узел. — Кто же ещё?

— Вы не поняли, — Декард не повышала тона вокалайзера, однако какие-то интонации в её голосе заставили насторожиться. — Это вы затеяли дарить мне подарки.

На этот раз повисло красноречивое молчание. Констатация раздетого факта без долгих вступлений не давала никакой попытки выкрутиться. Однако Дрилл Бой не был бы Дрилл Боем, если бы не поспешил вставить свои пять иен.

— Так почему ты только его обвиняешь? — рыжий, как обычно, был слишком скор на выводы и недопустимо прямолинеен.

Золотистая оптика нехорошо сузилась.

— Я никого не обвиняю. Это нужно прекратить.

— Ты так говоришь, будто тебе не нравится, — фыркнул Джо. Отпираться было бессмысленно.

— Зачем всё это? — прямо спросила Декард. Как ей надоели отговорки!

— А что нас выдало? — опять влез в амбицию Дрилл Бой.

На это командир ответить не успела — сверху вдруг послышался хруст вентиляционной решётки. Проклятая железяка полетела вниз и больно впечаталась в находящийся прямо по курсу синий шлем, разломившись надвое.

— Я найду этого решёточника и заставлю его починить этот вход лично, — сверху в квадратном отверстии показался невозмутимый фейсплет Шедоумару. — Удивительно некачественная работа… Извини, Декард.

Фем молча взглянула на него, приложив манипулятор к шлему, затем — ещё раз на этих двоих… тут и нормального слова не подберёшь… подарочников, развернулась и решительно направилась к выходу с базы, не произнеся ни единого слова. Её раздирали противоречивые чувства, и лучшим выходом было прямо сейчас сбежать от окончательно съехавшей с алгоритмов команды как можно дальше.

— Эй, это, между прочим, обидно! Ты на себя хоть в зеркале смотришь?! — не выдержал Пауэр Джо, попав в словесном порыве нунчаками по корпусу товарища. Дрилл Бой недовольно зашипел.

— Кто поймёт женщин? — задал риторический вопрос ниндзя, высунувшись из вентиляции вниз головой.

***

— Мистер Тодо, позвольте вас поздравить, — комиссар широко улыбался. — Наш эксперимент удался на славу.

— Она догадалась?

— Да. Ей всего лишь стоило сменить тактику и использовать недавние дополнения. Представьте, как быстро мы теперь сможем находить преступников! Интуитивное мышление, настоящие эмоции, боевая хитрость и механическая логика в нужный момент — прекрасное сочетание!

— И вы хотите предложить мне модифицировать остальных? Не спорю, это креативно, но это же станет посмешищем для Полиции! Вы можете себе представить, во что переконструировать того же Дампсона?! Я — нет!

— Нет-нет, никого модифицировать мы больше не будем. У нас как раз нехватка рядовых кадров, а Декард прекрасно отрабатывает рекламу за весь отдел, — в глазах Саеджимы горел неугасимый огонёк нездорового энтузиазма. — У остальных семи есть свои сильные стороны. Тут другая проблема: она уходит от контакта с командой. Для полной синхронизации им нужно прописать обновлённые коды, а Декард после объяснения отказывает им даже в гештальт-доступе, не говоря уж о прежних служебных отношениях. Знаете, у меня впечатление, что она их теперь просто боится!

— Ещё хорошо, что она не докопалась до моего знакомого, — проворчал Тодо, сосредоточенно разбирая на запчасти старый кухонный комбайн, из которого, по его же собственным словам, можно было сварганить что-то «бронебойное». — Он аж все дела отложил, узнав, для кого требуется такое элегантное оружие… Я положительно удивляюсь — я подозревал, что так будет, но команда сразу же восприняла обновлённого Декарда как эстетический объект, которому надо оказывать внимание! Мне кажется, наш эксперимент зашёл дальше, чем мы предполагали. Они восприняли нашу задумку на полном серьёзе, пусть это и весьма похоже на нас. У них есть свои эмоции, которые мы не прописывали, и своё мнение на этот счёт. Вы знаете, мне кажется, что она... им нравится.

— Если мы позволим эксперименту идти своим чередом, понаблюдаем ещё немного, то получим новые результаты, — Саеджима стоял на своём. — Наш дизайнер никому ничего не скажет. Подарочная троица была очень настойчива, но Пауэр Джо и Дрилл Бой уже потерпели неудачу. Одно мне непонятно — почему переклинило только этих троих?

— Потому что у остальных либо уже имеются тесные эмоциональные привязки, либо процессорные мощности на другое перенаправлены, — инженер начал рыться в кармане промасленного халата с эмблемой «Hello Kitty». — А тут рядом красивая фембот… Надеюсь, Ганмаксу повезёт больше.


End file.
